Bartleby's father
Bartleby's father (Also known as Sir Montclair or mr. Montclair) was a mink who fathered the legendary Bartleby Montclair of Dresdin. He is a character in Sonic Underground and Tamers12345's youtube page. Appearance Bartleby's father, much like his son, had beautiful yellow hair. Unlike his son however, Mr. montclair did not have orange fur on his face, and was instead completely tan. He also had a yellow mustache. He had a humanoid nose rather than his sons animalistic one. He wore a brown suit with an extra large collar to assert his dominance. History Mr. Montclair was the father of Bartleby Montclair of Dresdin, the richest man alive. We never get to see his wife, though Though. Bartleby as child does mention that mommy and daddy are always away on business trips, so it's likely that she's still around and still married to him. While Mr. Montclair wasn't necessarily abusive to Bartleby, some would say he was worse... He neglected Bartleby to a great extent, to the point to where, according to the Montclair household's butler, Alfred, Mr. Montclair had to go on a business trip the same day that Bartleby was born, and didn't come back for 3 years. Because of this, Mr, Montclair, and his son, bartleby, had a very tense relationship. One day, when Bartleby would come home from school and start talking about a cute boy (Sonic) he met, Mr. Montclair would go on to berate him about liking a boy, and to remind Bartleby that he's paying for that school to give Bartleby an education. Not for him to stare at some little boys ass. Leaving Bartleby almost in tears, Bartleby's father would then immediately leave on a 7 year long business trip. Personality Bartleby's father was a strict man, always striving for success,a nd to him, if you weren't always striving for success as well, he had no time for you. It's possibly he's homophobic as he has berated Bartleby about liking a boy(Sonic). Relationships *'Bartleby Montclair of Dresdin: '''Bartleby's father was very neglectful of his son, Bartleby. He would rarely talk to his son, and was always away on business which made Bartleby extremely sad because Bartleby wanted so desperately to form a bond with his daddy. The few times that his father would acknowledge, it would be about school or business related subjects, or to judge him amd put him down. (Ex: When Mr. Montclair humiliates Bartleby's clothes that he, himself had bought for the boy.) Because of this, Bartleby would grow up to greatly resent his father. *'Alfred:' Alfred the servant, and head butler to the Montclair household. Memorable Quotes Edit *"Bartleby Montclair of Dresdin. I sent you to that school to get an education. Not to stare at some little boys ass. "'' *''"Alfred. Ready my limo. I have a 7 year long business trip in Australia to get to. Ah ha ha."'' Trivia *Bartleby's father has a total of only 3 lines, making him have the least amount of lines out of any Sonic Underground character ever. *According to Tamers12345, Bartleby's father is voiced by the one and only, Jaleel White, the voice actor of Sonic the Hedgehog from the Sonic Underground tv show. Many speculate that it's not actually Jaleel White, but actually the even more famous Tamers12345, himself, voicing the character. *Bartleby's father went on a 3 year long business trip the day Bartleby was born, came back for 1 day, and then went on another 7 year long business trip to Australia. This means that for the first 10 years of Bartleby's life, he has only known his father for 1 day. *The episode first featuring Bartleby's father. (Sonic Underground Christmas Tree Special) Premiered on tamers12345's youtube page as his 2018 Christmas Special. This is the first time Tamers has ever premiered a video with a live chat. The live viewer feed reached a whopping 78 viewers before the stream had ended, and over 500 views in 24 hours, making it his fasted growing video in 24 hours, to date.